Christmas in July
by SpoonyChan
Summary: AkuRoku. Axel and Roxas are newly-weds in spirit! and decide to spend the night at Roxas's house for a slumber party...of sorts. M'd for language, I guess, and the fact the world is intolerant when it comes to gayness.


_Well…HI everybody! Sorry I haven't updated the fiction in a while, but uh…I've been kinda lazy and I've been wanting to try out an AkuRoku oneshot for the longest time. Not really sure where this is gonna go, since, as always, it's based off of real life. Honestly, ALL of this happened pretty much, just in a different order and not as fast._

"I think we lost Demyx."

The blonde directed his cobalt eyes through the dark up to the bottom of the loft above him. No obvious shifting noise came from above their heads from the often-active sitar player. A head nodded beside him in the darkness.

"Yes, I think we have," the voice answered coolly beside him behind a head of slate hair, "Although, it's unusual for him to be so silent, even if he _is _asleep."

"I love you Demyxxxxx." Roxas teased, throwing his voice upwards in the louder version of a whisper. He brought a small hand to the arm draped over his waist and stroked it questioningly, asking, "Does that mean Axel's asleep?"

There was so answer from the often-boisterous redhead. He sighed heavily into the blonde's bony shoulder, causing the smaller boy to sigh in turn. "Guess so."

"So much for staying up all night…" Zexion grumbled beside him. Although the frail boy was close to Roxas, he wasn't as close as Axel. He was off the bed in his own sleeping bag, sitting up against the wall. He had vowed that they would all stay up all night without falling asleep, but…his "skills" of keeping everyone awake weren't working. He combed a hand through his hair. "Are you sure that nympho is asleep?"

As the Schemer said this, Roxas felt the lips on his shoulder shape into a smile. Before he knew it, the arm draped over his waist moved backwards, the Flurry's hand being placed gently on his thin waist. The blonde flinched, but smiled somewhat faintly as the hand trailed down the length of his body, stopping right above his butt.

"No, he's awake," Roxas mumbled. He spun around slowly and looked into the jade eyes of the hungry fox smiling back at him, "Not until Christmas, Axel."

"_Damn_," Axel swore. Roxas tried to suppress a chuckle, but failed. Zexion smirked slightly in the dark, looking up toward Demyx.

"Ahh, young love…" he mused, most likely directing his words toward the young teen sleeping above, "but you know, Roxas, there _is _a Christmas in July."

"No there isn't!" the blonde retorted, his face reddening deeply in the dark, "It's not July anyway! It's June 30th!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Axel chuckled, "It _was _June 30th three hours ago. Now it's July 1st."

Roxas blinked. That's right! It was three in morning, so…but maybe…

"Doesn't that mean it's June 31st?" he asked, hoping for Axel to fall for it.

The redhead laughed boisterously while the slate-haired boy chuckled lightly behind a fist. "31st of June doesn't exist, Ro…" Axel sniggered, "Thirty days has September -- April, June, and November.' Silly." Long fingers ruffled Roxas's chaotic spikes, causing Roxas to recoil sheepishly, "That being said…" the redhead went on, trailing even lower with his hand and reaching his desired destination. He gave the sensitive spot a slight grasp.

"_Hah_!" Roxas squealed, moving away from the hand. Axel smirked, laughing in his throat slyly.

"What just happened?" Zexion asked, blinking his eyes awake as he turned his head toward the couple in the dark. Roxas was glad it was dark in the first place. He felt himself begin to sweat his face was so hot.

"You didn't see that?" Roxas breathed, peering at Zexion's curious face through his clammy bangs.

"Instant replay!" Axel cried before clamping onto Roxa's bottom once again. He squealed even higher, moving away so much that his knee almost collided with Zexion's face off the bed.

"What the _hell_, Roxas?" Zexion asked as he shuffled for something in his bag. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, nuzzling his neck. Roxas nuzzled back, blessing the dark as he did so, until he had to squint when a blinding white light suffocated his eyes.

"Ohhhh snap," Axel stated, amused, "Zexy, is that what I think it is?"

"A…cell phone?" Zexion asked, quirking an eyebrow in the newfound light. Roxas studied the phone through one eye rather than two, the other one securely fastened. Zexion had a flashlight on his phone. There was no _way _the rest of the night was going to be as good as he thought it would be. He grumbled, pulling the covers over his face. The white glow still leaked through.

"The hell, Ro?" Axel asked, releasing his hold around the boy's shoulders, "Camera shy much?"

"Camera shy?" Zexion asked, playing with the keys on his phone.

"Well, yeah…" Axel replied, sitting up as he scratched his bed-head, "Aren't you recording with that thing?"

Roxas whimpered.

"I'm not," Zexion replied, only glancing up at Axel for a second, "I can't record video anyhow. I _can _take pictures, though." 

Roxas whimpered more, pulling on the covers even harder. Axel grinned, reaching into his chest pocket and pulling out his own phone. "Keep the light there, Zexy…" he ordered, "This is just too good an opportunity to miss."

"H-huh?" Roxas asked, peering out of the blankets questioningly at Axel. There was an artificial click noise and Axel beamed as Roxas hid back under the blanket huffily.

"Gotcha," the fox smirked, ruffling the little hair Roxas revealed when under the covers as the redhead aimed his phone for a second shot. Roxas made sure that every bit of his hair was hidden before the two older teens got the chance to take a shot of his disheveled head.

"You know the more you hate it, Roxas," Zexion began, keeping his pointer ready, "the more we're going to do it."

"That's right," Axel laughed airily, reaching his hand under the blanket sneakily and groping at the small boy's arm, "The more Roxy hates it, the more Roxy wants it."

"Heh, a bit of a masochist, eh?" Zexion chuckled.

Roxas grumbled nasally as Axel's fingers grasped his nose, the redhead proclaiming, "Ewwwww, face! Ewwwww!"

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He growled, throwing the covers off his head and giving Axel a malicious glare, exclaiming, "Just because we're going out now _doesn't _mean you can act like a mor—"

"_Click_."

Axel smiled at how the blonde's face contorted. His mouth was in the shape of an _o _due to his freeze in mid-sentence and his eyebrows created a comical arch. He spun around to view a rather amused Zexion, smirking slightly amidst the glow of his recently taken picture.

"What did you--?" Roxas proclaimed, spinning quickly around to check and see what could possibly be interesting enough on his back, when he felt the slender fingers grab at his tush again, the second hand coming in as soon as he realized that the first had been there for the photo op.

"Zexi_onnn_--!" he growled, twisting around to reach for the teenager's throat, but Axel's hands pulled him in closer by the bottom, restraining him. Roxas snarled.

"Jeez, Ro…" Axel laughed, pushing his forehead to the little fireball's, "Touchy much?"

Roxas merely scowled at the pyro, moving his own hands to Axel's groping at his ass. He clasped his hands with his ,yanking them off. Axel grinned, raising his arms up as if in surrender. The blonde sulked, looking away, assuming that his work was done. It obviously wasn't, for he spied the shadows of Axel's raised arms lower back down to that specific spot.

There was a long, exaggerated yawn from above the three, causing the trio to look upward. "Are you guys _still _awake?" the nasally voice of Demyx asked.

"Yessir," Axel proclaimed.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" he asked as the loft above screeched with the movement of his body, climbing down the latter.

"_Click_."

Roxas whimpered, pulling the covers over his head once again. Zexion snickered.

"Taking pictures of an unwilling Roxas." Axel answered.

"Oooooooh, sounds like fun," the Nocturne laughed as he put his knees to the base of the bed, "Mind if I help?" 

"Not at all," Axel said matter-of-factly as his artificial clicking noise sounded again, "_Yes_, I got hair!"

Roxas moaned obviously, forcing the covers back over his head…but he couldn't. He tried to pull, but a force was pulling him back. He spun around to find Demyx near his feet, pulling the covers down.

"_No_! Demyx!" Roxas cried pitifully, trying to pull the blanket back over his head, but failing miserably. Demyx giggled playfully and managed to pull the entire comforter off the two and wad it up into his arms. He threw it to the side. Roxas blinked.

"Nowhere to hide now, Sunshine," Axel told the frightened blonde in the way a poltergeist would a little girl. Roxas noticed the pressure was taken off his backside as hands encircled his ankles, flipping him onto his stomach.

"Demyx, what the _fuck_!?" Roxas hollered into the mattress. Axel chuckled, sitting himself up. "What're you doing, Axel? Tell me."

"You're a little slow late at night, huh, Ro?" Axel pointed out, caressing the blonde's cheek with a thin finger. He grinned before pecking him on the check. Roxas emitted a mix between a growl and a purr. "Even _Demyx _could read the situation properly. We have him, Zexy, and I. We are all what you would call –"

"The pimps." Zexion stated rather indifferently, readying his camera somewhere near the center of Roxas's body.

"Yes!" Axel snapped his fingers in approval, "The pimps. Specifically, Zexion's the pornographer – _I mean_, the photographer, Demyx is my little assistant, and _I_…" he straddled the boy's hips, poised elegantly above his concealed opening with his hands mashed into the blonde's back. He bent low, right next to Roxas's ear.

"Can you guess who _I _am?"

Everyone was silent in the room. The only thing Roxas heard was his own breathing. He hoped that maybe, oh, God, _hopefully_, that time had stopped. He tried to use his hands to push himself up, but his wrists were grasped, his arms stretched out and pinned to the bed.

"_I'm yo DADDEH!_" Axel teased in the most ridiculous voice ever, bending down to blow a raspberry on the only bit of skin revealed on Roxas's back. Roxas broke into loud fits of unwanted laughter.

"What the _hell_, Axel?" Zexion grumbled, nearly drowned out by the boy's raucous cries, "Don't you mean 'the rapist'?"

"Same thing!" Axel exclaimed, coming up from the small of Roxas's back, "It's a less incriminating name, yo."

"Shush, guys!" Demyx spoke in a harsh whisper, "We can't be too loud! Roxas's dad, remember?"

"Ohhh yeahhhh…" Axel pronounced in a small voice, straightening himself up before adjusting his knees in a more comfortable position, "Eh, well…my little Roxy can handle a little pain. He likes it."

"What _pain_?" Roxas inquired. Axel smirked.

"_That's _the right attitude."

A hand unwrapped itself from the blonde's left wrist, only to be replaced by another: Zexion's. The hand that belonged to Axel was already traveling down his back. Roxas suppressed his giggles as best as he could, until the hand reached the hem of his boxers. He gasped.

"Axel, you _wouldn't_," the Key whispered, half angry, half afraid, "Not in front of Demyx and Zexion…with a _camera_."

"Zexion wanted pictures, so I thought I'd do him a favor…" Axel sneered, fingering his way millimeter by millimeter into Roxas's boxers. The blonde felt his chest pound loudly, beads of sweat running down his face. Axel was going to have sex with him…right there! In front of his two best friends. For the first time, too! He was a virgin, and they were barely three months into their relationship…and he was _illegal_.

He fastened his eyes shut, biting his lip as the long fingers crept lower, grasping at the material inside the boxers. Zexion held his camera at the ready. Demyx kept a vice grip on Roxas's ankles as Zexion held the boy's left wrist. Roxas held his breath.

It wasn't real. It _couldn't_ have been real.

In an instant, the spandex of his boxers was lifted up and then smacked back at him. He flinched. "Ohhhhhh, snap!" Axel exclaimed, trailing his hand back to his left wrist as Zexion let go, "That _just _happened."

Roxas blinked, managing to find his breath…his words. "Wh-_what _just happened?"

"A little thing I like to call a 'fucked up sex-up'."

Demyx laughed as Zexion cocked a brow, as if to suggest that was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard of.

"A…a _what_?" the blonde asked, sounding as if they actually _had_ sex his breaths were so heavy.

"He just pretended he was going to rape you, Roxas," Zexion told him matter-of-factly, "Just to see you squirm, pretty much."

Roxas looked at Zexion through the light on the phone, trying to catch a glimpse of the expression on his face…just to make sure he was being serious. He eventually gave up, slumping his head down on the bed and shutting his eyes from exhaustion.

"_Click_."

He opened his eyes back up immediately.

"_That's _a good one." Zexion remarked.

"Ooh, _ooh_!" Demyx cried, scrambling off Roxas's feet and hovering over the mysterious teen's shoulder, "Lemme see!"

Zexion tilted the screen toward the dirty blonde who looked at the picture and exclaimed, "Awwwwwh!" a little too loud, causing everyone to spit "_Shhhhh_!" at him.

"Gimme!" Axel said in a hush, holding out a hand. Zexion handed him the phone and Axel took it to his eyes as he sat on the back of Roxas's legs.

"Oh-em-_gee_!" Axel declared in the gayest voice he could muster, "That is fuckin' _adorable_!"

Roxas grumbled as the redhead slumped forward, spreading his whole body weight on the blonde's back as he whispered in his ear, "Wanna see, Sunshine?"

Roxas shrugged as Axel looped his arms around his neck to show him the picture. It was him, of course, appearing to be asleep (even though he knew he wasn't) with little wisps of drenched hair sticking to the sheets. Roxas sighed, allowing a smile prick the corners of his mouth.

"Can you get offa me now, Ax?" the blonde asked, "You're crushing me."

The pyro submitted to his partner's words, getting off knee by knee as he handed Zexion's phone back to him. Roxas spun around, back onto his back as Axel lay beside him in the same way before draping his arm back over the small boy, putting his ear to his chest.

Demyx sat there at the edge of the bed while Zexion continued to play with his phone, this time not taking any pictures. It was late…or _early_, rather. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning. Shortly after he had lain himself down properly, Roxas began to nod off…until the vibrations of Axel's chuckling on his chest brought him back to his senses.

"What?" he asked the redhead, looking down at the head of spikes curiously.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Axel murmured.


End file.
